hoafanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Legally Blonde
Legally Blonde If you have seen the film 'Legally Blonde' then I will write a story about it. It is about Fabina. By Jarafan101 Elle- Nina Emmett- Fabian Warner- Made up charectar, Jasper Vivian- Made up charectar Lexi Paulette- Amber Bruce- Alfie Serena- Mara (close friend of Nina) Margot- Joy (close friend of Nina) Eddie, Patrica ad Jerome are just friends Paulette's ex husband- Mick Set when they are 20. Part 1 (Patrica, Mara and Joy are outside Nina's door) Joy: tonight's the big night! Mara: Jasper is going to propose to Nina! Patrica: it's so going to be a pink wedding! (They walk into Nina's room) Nina: hey guys! Joy: so what are you going to wear for the you know what? Nina: a pink dress. Can you look after Brusier for me? They won't let him into the restarant Mara: I wonder what the ring will look like Nina: I've been giving hints and well said a pink diamond Patrica: this night is going to be so romantic... for you Nina: fellow Anubis girls, as your president I demand that we have a all night long party (Doorbell rings) Nina: that's him! Wish me luck (Nina walks out the door) Nina: Jasper! Jasper: you look amazing Nina: I know. So where are we going? Jasper: your faveouite restarant Nina: can't wait! Part 2 (At the restarant) Nina: I hear that the soup is to die for... whats wrong? Jasper Nina I have something to tell you Nina: yes! Jasper: we've been dating for a while now and- Nina: yes! Jasper: think we should break up Nina: I will marry you- wait... what! Jasper: I know this is sudden Nina: I thought you where going to propose... (cries) Jasper: Nina, I'm so sorry- Nina: why! Jasper: I am going to Harvard to study law and well my parents think your a distraction Nina: (storm off back into the house) Mara: lets see the ring! Nina: there is no ring... he broke up with me Joy: Nina (Nina upstairs to her room) Patrica: we should leave her... (Next day, Nina is on her laptop looking at Harvard) Nina: (runs out of room) girls! I'm going to Harvard! Joy: why go there, that's where smart people go Nina: not for that reason, so I can prove to Jasper that I am not a dumb Brunette! Part 3 (Nina does her test, the test comes through the post) Mara: what does it say? Nina: (opens the envelope) I passed! (Everyone screams) Nina:when I come back I will have a ring on my finger (Nina puts her stuff in her car) Nina: ready to go Brusier? Bye girls. I'll be on the phone everyday (drives off) (A few hours later, Nina comes into Harvard law) Nina: um excuse me? Doorman: yes Nina: canyou bring my stuff up. Room 102? Doorman: of course, and welcome to Harvard Nina: thanks, come on Brusier (Brusier and Nina follow the doorman into the building, Nina is at her first class) Teacher: so if the person who committed the crime would be the accuser, who would be the one who was attacked? (Lexi puts her hand up) Lexi: victim. And sir shouldn't everyone have a laptop and not a pink notepad Teacher:Miss Martins, you need a laptop. Miss Martins, if you where a judge and you had to make some guilty or innocent for a person who was shoplifting, what would you pick? Nina: depends if it was desgnier label (Class laughs) Teacher: Miss Martins. I don't want people in my class who don't want to learn Part 4 (Nina walks outside crying. She sits on a bench) Fabian:hi Nina: hi Fabian: you had Callahan? I also have him for law. he gets more nicer as the year goes on. I'm Fabian Rutter Nina: Nina Martin